Royally Screwed
by Endowment Maidens
Summary: Her whole life Kagome had no idea that on her sixteenth birthday she would be proclaimed the crowned princess of an entire Kingdom. Now, at sixteen, she’s suddenly thrust into a life of parties and courtiers. With the help of her new best friends Inu, Mir
1. Know Your Origin… Princess or Pauper?

Disclaimer: We own nothing in the world portraying to Inu-yasha in all his twitchy eared, rockhard abe glory…. We do wish we did though!

****

Royally Screwed

Rule 1: Know Your Origin…. Princess or Pauper?

By: Endowment Maidens

A/N… Thank you guys soo much for picking our story out of those other 18,000,000 or however many fanfics there are. This story is written by us two girls, Bara Hana (lol my parents are mean!) and Umi Shingo!

Bara: How come my parents have named me Flower rose?

Umi: How'm I supposed to know?

Bara: Well… want to ask your bro then?

Umi: Um… NO!

Bara: awww. But he just got done traning for today and he's so gorgeous then!

Umi: TMI! Not to mention waaaaaaaaaaaay icky!

Bara: Sorry got carried away there. Anyway, we're glad you picked our story!

Umi: Sorry for you having to put up with us!

Bara: But we won't bother you much from now on!

Umi: In fact we might grow on you… just not icky icky fungus!

Bara: So…. Off with the story!

Rule 1: Princess or Pauper?

Once a year, in early August when the fall leaves begin to appear, he comes. Stepping out of nowhere into my woods, making me totally invisible to the rest of the world. And, for that one solid day… I'm all alone. To him, I don't exist, to my own I am no more than a gust in the wind. It's ALL because of him!

Kagome Higurashi stood outside the small shrine she lived in with her aunt Keade and her rival Kikyo. She was currently gripping the broom in a strangling manor, while she swept the front path. Today was the day when a complete stranger would sweep in like a hawk and steal the attention of the miko's trainer. Keade was making her sweep the path, so the shrine would look nice for _him_! For a day he totally and completely took control of her life in the most unfair fashion. Neither she or Kikyo were permitted inside the shrine at all that day, and were forced to camp out in _her _woods at night. Keade said it was a _very_ special time between her and the boy. She would then always follow up with the statement that he wouldn't feel right with two beautiful girls around him all day.

The rapid movements of her broom became increasingly severe as she thought of the anger that she felt when he was around. When Kagome was born, her parents had abandoned her and left her for Keade to raise. Ever since Kagome learned what loneliness was, she had feared it. This boy was the representation of the only day a year when her loneliness came back. The terrible loneliness that welled up inside her and forced itself out. Kagome paused to cough as the dust from her movements found it's way into a massive dust storm surrounding her body. She really had to be careful of her strength these days! As the dust cleared from her vision, the blurry figure of a young man appeared before her eyes. Blinking to clear the dust from her eyes she opened them to see the boy she had been dreading standing before her. His configuration had changed much in the past year, from his height to the mysterious look in his eyes. He seemed to stand a foot taller than she, with waist length hair the color of the stars themselves. A single pair of fluffy white ears sat atop the crown of his head, and claws protruded from his finger tips. He had fangs sticking out of his open mouth, and she could see the figure below his tee-shirt was that of a well defined man. He was a half demon, but that's not what bothered Kagome about him. She could care less if someone was a full demon, a half, or purely human. All she knew was the boys most intriguing aspect was his amber eyes. The year before they had seemed to hold the mocking laughter of a child, but this year… she couldn't place what it was about them but they were so different from her own.

"Is Keade here?" his gruff tone startled her from her thoughts as she stepped back a pace. His eyebrow arched up Iwith a quizzical look at her reaction to his voice.

"No, she's out shopping with Kikyo for tonight's supper." Kagome replied trying her hardest not to stare into his eyes.

"Well then, can I wait here until she comes back?"

" I guess," she said as she _accidentally _swept a huge pile of dirt onto the boys clean white shoes. The boy glanced at his shoes and then looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"You bitch! What the hell was that for!" He grabbed the broom out of Kagome's hands and proceeded to hit her over the head with it. Kagome gracefully dodge the assault in a manor that Keade would be proud of.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kagome asked sweetly batting her eyelashes in a dangerous way.

" To talk about my mother who fucking up and died when I was a child! Keade is the only one who really new my mother so just piss off!" the boy huffed as he realized he was never going to land a hit on the girl. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized the sad extent of his words. She too had lost her mother when she was little, her father too.

" I- I…," Kagome started not sure if she should spill her past to this stranger.

"What? Are you going to apologize for my suffering? I don't need no damn sympathy! Especially from someone like you. I don't even know your name!" the boy shouted in anger.

"N-no I was just going to say I know exactly how you feel. I lost both of my parents as a very small child. That's why I live with Keade-sama. She's my aunt." The loneliness she felt when she thought of her abandonment started to seep into her, causing a chill to shoot up her spine.

"Oh-," the boy murmurs as he looks up toward the sky. His hair moved from around his shoulders and gently pooled down his back. An awkward silence soon followed, in which the tension could be sliced with a knife. Kagome stared at the boy forgetting the loneliness he made her feel, and realized he too was lonely. The boy gave a deep sigh, " I'm Inu-Yasha by the way, if Keade hadn't told you before." Kagome sighed.

"No, she's never told me. I always wondered though. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled at him slightly but a huge, gaping frown spread across her face with his next comment.

" Hi-Hi-Higurashi? As in the KING's daughter?" Inu-Yasha asked his mouth the size of a water-melon.

"Um… what are you talking about?" Kagome questioned in a small curious voice. The kings daughter had the same name as she? That came as quite a shock. But she couldn't be the king's daughter, no chance at all! Both her parents were dead as dirt. Keade had told her so!

" You know, the king's daughter… her birthdays next week and he's throwing his daughter a coming out party for her sweet sixteen. The thing is, nobody knows where the princess is, 'cause no one's ever seen her. King Higurashi sent her way to grow up as a normal girl. So, I asked if you were the mysterious princess Higurashi of the High King? I mean you said both your parents had been screwed over, but maybe you are the princess… you just never know…"

Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock as every thought in her mind clicked into their troubled place. "M-my birthday, my sixteenth birthday, is next Thursday," she stated out loud. " And Keade told me my parents had been very important people. She also told me that one day I'd know how my parents were killed. What if they weren't killed at all! What if I am the princess… no! I can't be the princess because I'm a miko living with my aunt and my rival Kikyo."

"What do you mean rival?" A lifeless tone spoke out behind her. Uh-oh, she knew that voice. It could only belong to one person… Kikyo! Kagome turned around to see Kikyo striking a graceful pose.

"Don't be jealous Kagome because I bet you in all fights, good looks and personality. Don't be to hard on yourself now that we both know how the other truly feels…. Inu-Chan!" Her voice suddenly became full of blissfulness as she jumped at Inu-Yasha and grabbed him around the neck. "It's so good to see you again!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at this sudden show of affection. Kikyo NEVER showed affection, and if she did it was over how enchanting she looked. But, for a boy… that was unheard of! Kikyo's face glowed in a lovey-dovey way, but Inu-Yasha's looked like he would rather peel the skin off his arms and eat it then have her hung around his neck like a scarf. Kagome spun around and approached Keade who appeared shortly after Kikyo. "How come Kikyo knows his name and I don't?" Kagome questioned in rage.

"Well child, ye never asked," Keade responded gently handing Kagome one of the grocery bags Kikyo had dropped. "Now come help your poor old aunt fix super."

Inu-Yasha unhinged Kikyo from around his neck while struggling with his next words. " I think I'll come help you too Keade-san." Passing by Kagome he whispered gently into her ear, " Princess, yes princess I would say. I know your dying to ask if it's true." He chuckled and walked ahead to help Keade with the front door.

Scared out of her mind by the fact that Inu-Yasha had just called her princess, Kagome stopped in her tracks frozen to the ground. Could _she _really be the princess? A tap on her shoulder alerted her that she was not alone, and she glanced to her left to see Kikyo grinning mischievously. " Hey Kagome, he's _mine_!" The venomous statement cut through the air like a blade of a sword. Kagome looked at Kikyo in a way she hoped showed she didn't care, and then sauntered inside to help cook super

Two hours later during supper

Inu-Yasha's smooth laughter filed the air as Kagome finished her story. " And, then there was this one time when I was five and I was chasing after Keade's cat when I tripped and got my head stuck in a bucket!" Kagome added trying to get another laugh out of them. Inu-Yasha wiped a tear out of his eye and took a deep calming breath.

" Yeah, well that's _almost _as funny as the time my brother vacuumed over my hair and messed the vacuum cleaner up. I lost three inches of my hair that day!" Kagome gave her melodical cheery laugh as she thought of how funny that would have been. As they finished with their rice Keade asked Kikyo if she would mind helping to clear the table. Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her close to him.

" Either you ask Keade now about the princess thing, or _I_ will!" His intimidating tone scared Kagome and she decided she had better ask soon. As she thought of her reply to Inu-Yasha's comment, she glimpsed out the window to see the sunsetting. It was a beautiful sunset to say the least, and she couldn't take her eyes off it.

" Fine, I'll ask. But, look at the sunset! Isn't it beautiful!" The yellows and oranges mixed with the reds, and shades of purple and green began to surface. She could hear Inu-Yasha gasp beside her, and felt his arm jerk to his head. When he spoke, his smooth creamy voice seemed to float from his mouth and mix with the clouds in the night sky.

"Shit…" he said and gave a heavy sigh. "Yea it is beautiful. But," she could then feel him turn and walk a few paces towards the kitchen. Before she could pull her eyes away and see what he was doing, his question reverberated through the air. " Keade-sama, is Kagome a princess?"

Keade's head poked around the corner from the kitchen, her elderly eyes edged with alarm. She heaved a considerable sigh and took the few short steps toward Inu-Yasha and Kagome. She bowed her head in thought and it stayed that way for a few moments. Hoisting up her head her reply dumbfounded Kagome to say the least. " Kagome your mother is indeed dead, she has been since you were born. But, your father is the possessor of the very land under your feet. Yes, you are indeed a princess."

The whole house became eerily silent and only the breathing of the four occupants could be heard. The abrupt caw of a crow, and the hushed vibration of a car engine outside the window alerted them that they were no longer alone. Kagome rushed to the window closely followed by Keade and Inu-Yasha. A black stretch limo pulled up outside the house, and a man in a tailored business suit stepped out. With ease unknown to most, the man sauntered toward the house and rapt on the door with a long black cane. Inu-Yasha groaned and Keade rushed to welcome in the uninvited guest.

" That's my bodyguard Eeiteen (A/N: Inu-sama's body guard's name is pronounced A-T-N , sorry for the inconvenience) Inu-Yasha hissed through his fanged teeth. Kagome could here his knuckles crack and stepped back in fear.

"Inu-Yasha has a bodyguard? Why is he so important?" Kagome thought to herself.

"Inu-Yasha dear," Keade's voice broke through her thoughts. "Eeiteen is here to pick you up. I know you don't want to go, so I was wondering if you would like to stay for a few more days. We've got a lot to talk about that has been left unsaid for a very many years, and I know you would like to be part of it." Keade looked at Inu-Yasha her eyebrows raised in question. Was he going to stay or not?

Inu-Yasha's eyes made a quick sweep from Kagome to Keade, and from Keade to the window. " I'd like that a lot." He responded and a extensive grin cracked his face. " But Keade, I need a place to sleep, pronto!" His eyes again dashed to the window again, and Keade pointed to a door behind them.

" Okay, thanks. Goodnight y'all!" He said and hurried to the door. Keade smiled and walked down the hall to where Inu-Yasha's bodyguard stood waiting for a reply as to when Inu-Yasha would be ready to leave. Kagome wondered again why Inu-Yasha had a body guard, and figured she would ask in the morning. The nest question was, why was Inu-Yasha going to bed so early.

Kagome crept toward his bedroom door and knocked on it lightly. She figured the only way she would know was to ask him face to face. When no reply came from his side of the door, Kagome opened it to see a black haired boy crouching in pain in the corner. His hands were on his head pulling at his hair, and his eyes were screwed together. With the sound of the door, the boy turned, eyes wide, and looked at her.

Thought everything about this boy was different; his eye color, his hair color, his ears, and his nails, Kagome knew it was Inu-Yasha She wandered over to the other side of the room where Inu-Yasha sat and stooped down beside him. With a sympathetic hand placed over his shoulder Kagome whispered as tender as possible, " Hey Inu, what happened to you?" She hoped the look on her face was friendly and sat down expecting a long wait.

Inuyasha's heart seemed like it could be herd from thousands of mile away, when in reality it could only be heard right there, in the tiny room the half-demon took shelter in. His head bowed slightly and his breath became more shallow. "Shit…Kagome please don't tell anyone! If anyone knew they'd tell the press… And I'd be ruined! Promise me that no one will know! Please!"

"I promise Inuyasha-…But what happened to you?" Kagome said her voice held a twinge of remorse.

"Once the new moon appears I become this way… Human… Because I am a half demon." Inuyasha's eye's held what seemed to mountains of sorrow. And as Kagome held his eyes with hers, she felt she had know the boy for years. She felt the similarities between them were loneliness, or mostly loneliness. They both had felt so alone. Her loneliness was because she had been abounded by her father. His was because he kept this secret.

"Don't worry Inu-yasha, I wont tell a soul! Wild dogs couldn't drag it out of me!" Kagome said in determination.

"Thanks…. And Kagome…?

"Yeah…"

"Some of my family members are wild dogs!" Inu-yasha smirked as he sat up straight, in a impudent manor.

"Sorry, Inu…" Kagome said with a hint of laughter.

"S'kay," the hanyou replied, "Thanks…for sharing the burden, I mean…"

Leaning gently against the door of Inu-yasha's room, was the semi-mirror-image of Kagome. Kikyo smiled in a impish way. "So the little hanyou I'm in love with is a human for a day…? Now that's what I call interesting!" the evil whisper was heard only by Kikyo.

Thursday, 9:00 a.m

"Hey princess, look out!" Inu-yasha tossed a soccerball he had found while rummaging non-stop through out his room, while Kagome sat on his bed munching a piece of Birth-day cake.

"Hey!" shouted the newly sixteen year old girl, as she dogged the ball. The end result of that was her cake in the hanyou's face.

"Kagome!" he shouted abruptly!

"Not my fault!" Kagome said. "It's yours for throwing the ball at me!"

"Keh"

"Right back at you rich boy!" Kagome giggled. After having a long conversation with Inu-Yasha on how he was half demon, Kagome had gotten around to asking him why he had a body guard. His initial response was total shock before he told her that he was a king. King of the North was his _official_ title. You see even if Kagome's father was king of all the land, the whole land was a very large, very big burden to carry. So, King Higurashi had divided his land up into four huge sections which were all ruled by their own king. The lord of the West was ruled by Inu-Yasha's older half-brother Sesshoumaru. The South belonged to the Taijia family, the East to Naraku, and the North to Inu-Yasha himself.

" Hey, you address me as "King Taisho II!" He laughed heartily.

" Well then, you will address me as 'Princess Higurashi the Most Beautiful Goddess in the World!' okay?" Kagome stood up and struck the most royal pose she could think of, which ended in her tripping over her hakama. Falling flat on her face, she not only heard Inu-Yasha's laughter, but the cold hearted laughter of Kikyo. Ever since the night when she had discovered Inu-Yasha's secret, Kikyo's eye's had held an even more menacing look behind them.

" Whoops!" Kagome attempted to laugh at herself while scratching the back of her head in a totally ditzy way. She was allowed to be ditzy today because she had turned sixteen! Sixteen was supposed to be the age when everything in your life either changed for the better, or worse. Kagome had a feeling deep in her gut that it would be worse, but she wouldn't let her fear be spoken out loud. Keade had informed her that today was the day that she would find out for certain that she was the princess. The King was supposed to be sending guards to pick her up, and Kagome was nerves as hell. All she had known her entire life was that of a Miko in training, and now she was going to become a princess! She knew she would have to learn how to dance, how to eat properly, how to act around rich society, and how to present her to public in a way that would not embarrass her family.

All Kagome wanted today was to laugh and have a good sweet sixteen that she would always remember, but try as she might she could not get those facts out of her mind. Inu-Yasha must have noticed because his voice suddenly filled her thoughts, as his hand encircled her wrist yanking her onto the ground next to him. " Are you okay Kagome? You seem really down and out today? You need to smile… your sixteen know! Practically an adult!"

" I don't know…" Kagome whispered more to herself than anyone else. " I'm trying so hard to put stuff out of my mind, but I can't. I don't know if I want to be a princess or not. I mean it comes with so much responsibility and my whole life I thought the only major responsibility I would have would be collecting herbs and healing people! Inu-Yasha…"

" Yeah what is it Kagome?" Inu-Yasha murmured soothingly. His hand moved from around her wrist to her shoulder.

" Will you promise me that you'll still talk to me the way you are now after I've become a princess?" Kagome asked meaning every word she uttered.

" I promise I will as long as you promise you'll talk this way to. You can't expect me to be the only one to talk normally." Inu-Yasha assured.

"Ok, I promise. The same to you Inu-Yasha." Kagome smiled as a little of the weight on her chest fluttered away.

" And Kagome," Inu-Yasha added, " Being royalty isn't as hard as most people take it. I mean yea you have a lot to learn, but most of the time you sit around doing nothing or preparing for festivities and other shit. At least when I was just a prince, that's all I had to do. Now that I'm king the work has quadrupled and it's so fuckin' annoying!" Inu-Yasha moved his hand from Kagome's shoulder and proceeded to stand up. His ears on top of his head jerked around wildly, and he started sniffing the air.

" Somebody's here," came his gruff voice. " And I'd say that somebody wants something of ours." Kagome's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates and her heart beat louder then a locomotive. Running threw her mind, like a high speed chase on COPS, were the words: the time has come for me to be a princess. Inu-yasha raised eyebrow and smirked in his usually proud way. "There heeeee-re" he said in a eerie tone.

"Yeah, I know…" Kagome said.

"Aren't ya gonna greet your bastard of a father?" It's not like Inu-yasha hated Kagome's father… He respected him a great deal in fact. But he didn't like the way the king abandoned his young daughter like he did.

"I-I'm a bit nervous…" Kagome replied. Her her heart still beating at a super-fast pace.

"Get yer fat ass out that door and go meet the king, wench!" Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out of his temporary room, and into the kitchen where a very tall man who looked very similar to Kagome stood. On top of his head there was a dazzling noble crown.

A/N Yo what'cha think? Ye, ne? Please r/r! Umi and I (this is Bara speakin') have been writing fanfics for a while and most of them turn out like 10x worse then this one, so please give us feed back, this is our repentance for our sucky stories and we really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read further!

A/N: Hey, this is Umi-Chan at your service! Yay! So happy I finished this! And hey! Bara! What's with calling my stories suckie? Their semi-decent!….I just never finish them…Okay….Anyway….it's like way late and my head is spinning from eating so much Ramen…( to write about Inu-yasha, you must think like Inu-Yasha, therefore you must eat like inu-sama!) so tired… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now nap like inuyasha night night!

Bara: That's like waaaaay to may …'s for me Umi!

Umi: So what… I like…'s got a … problem… with that…?

Bara: Never mind XX

Umi: KK

Bara/Umi: Baii Baii

Chapter Two Coming Soon….

Rule 2: Learn To Kick Ass…. How Not To Greet Royalty!


	2. Learn To Kick Ass

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha or anything but the plot to this story.

****

Royally Screwed

Rule 2: Learn To Kick Ass…. How Not To Greet Royalty!

By: Endowment Maidens

Rule 2:

Learn To Kick Ass… How Not To Great Royalty!

"Hello father," Kagome greated timidly as she tried to curtsey. She had never really tried before, and she stummbled slightly trying to stand back up. A false smile played at her lips, and sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Try as she might, the thought of being a King's daughter unerved her. King Higurashi, though middle aged, was quite handsome. He stood at least a full head above Kagome and his broad sholders stuck out like branches on a tree. His face was well shaped with a prominent chin, and his eyes sparkled with a hidden laughter. A long thick cape of purple velvet draped regally down his back and a crown encrusted with jewels sat atop his graying hair. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him when the thought that she was a princess finally started to sink in. "It's nice to mee-" she started again but was inturrupted when a just as nervous Keade impatiently pushed past her to address the King.

Quickly engaging herself in a conversation with King Higurashi about her soon departure and life to follow Keade payed no attention to Kagome when she inched her way toward the door, and the safe haven she found in Inu-Yasha just a few yards away. Taking the new found ignorance as an opportunity to say her last good-byes, Kagome quickly departed the room before anyone could note that her precents was missing. Inu-Yasha stood at the end of the hall just a stones throw away, and it took her barly three seconds to reach him. Approaching him, she jumped and threw her arms around his neck sqeezing him with all the strength left in her. His arms quickly encircled her waist and his face somehow found it's way to the crook of her neck. They stayed that way for a long while not needing to speak their sad good-bye. He understood as well as she that they were saying good-bye to the best friend they had ever had, the _only_ friend she had ever had. It broke Kagome's heart but she knew she would be seeing him again. He _was_ the King of the North, and since her father tecnically owned the land Inu-Yasha governed, he would be seen at any important event that her father held, and visa-versa with her. What she didn't like about this parting was that she was saying farewell to the life she had always know, and because of that she would no longer be able to act exactly the same around Inu-Yasha as she did now as a humble miko. In a few days time she would be expected to act poised and elegant in public, and open friendships like the one she had with Inu-Yasha would be forbidden unless behind closed doors out of the general publics eyes.

A throat cleared behind them and they quickly seperated. Keade's head stuck out the door frame, a frown planted on her face. Kagome could feel herself heat up, and knew Inu-Yasha was doing the same beside her. " Your father's ready to take you home now Kagome, get your stuff." Her head dissapeared again and an awkward silence followed. She didn't want to look at Inu-Yasha and she guessed he didn't want to look at her. Kagome hated uncomfortable situations like that, and was glad when his voice alerted her that Keade was right.

" You want me to help you get your stuff, _princess_?" His voice held it's usual tease and Kagome couldn't help but smile. " Yes, thank you your_ majesty_." They melted into peels of laughter at the prospect of addressing each other in such a formal way, and Kagome decided that if he wasn't going to say anything about their awkward situation, neither would she. Ten minutes later, with everthing she owned packed in the trunk of a limo, Kagome set off to her new home. Seated between her father and the opposite car window, Kagome stared at the scenery as the country she would someday rule spead by.

"Sorry I never properly introduced myself," a deep mysterious voice from beside her said. " I'm your father King Kazuyuuki Higurashi, and I'm sorry you never knew me before now." Kagome turned in her seat to see the unfermiliar man smile at her and extend his hand in a forml shake. Kagome sat for a long moment not quite comprehending that a _king_ would give a handshake, before she extended her own hand to shake his. His fingers were long and thick, and his skin was caloused from the use of a weapon. Her own, she knew, where nothing like a princesses. Worn down from household chores, and strong from her archery techniques.

" Um, hello," Kagome started not sure what to say to her father. She had never met the man before and knew absolutly nothing about him. Was she aloud to be formal with a king even if her was her father? If so, what did he like: Golfing, martial arts, _tailgate paties_? She had absolutly no idea.

" There are good reasons to let Keade-San raise you, but if you hate me for leaving you your whole life that's perfectly understandable. Your mother and I have missed you a great deal and were disappointed that we ourselves could not raise you." Her father started. He looked gloomfully out his own window and continued. "You see, there is a lot of controversy involving our kingdom going on behind the backs of the public, and in order to ensure your survival so that you could one day take your place as queen, we had to give you to somebody to raise you until you were considered officially an adult. Now that your old enough and can partially fend for yourself, we , your mother and I, have decided that we shall raise you ourselves from now on. That means beginning tomorrow you will attened "Princess Lessons" all day everyday until you learn to speak, act, and look like the princess you were born to be." Kagome sat shock still in her seat, her worst fears being spoken out loud by her father. " You will have to learn how to eat, how to speak to certia people, how to walk, how to greet, how to _curtsey," _at which her father gave a small chuckle. " And, you'll have to learn how to dance!"

Kagome continued to stare out her window choosing not to respond. She knew if she did, she would probably stutter all her words. She would have so much to learn that she never thought she would need to know. How to eat? How to speak? HOW TO DANCE? All she ever wanted to do was become the head priestess of Keade-Sama's shrine. That or make a living out of her profound archery skills.

" Lastly you will have to learn how to treat your courtiers," Her father's words didn't quite register, " and let them down nicely." Kagome stared at him for a long second before choosing the words she would respond with.

" What?" Okay so those words didn't come out exactly as she had planed.

" You have to turn down every man who courts you, your already engaged." Kagome's mouth droped open, and try as she may it would not close again. _SHE WAS ENGAGED?_

" WHAT THE HELL?" Okay so that didn't come out exacly as planned either. Her hands flew to her mouth and she felt slightly light headed.

" Yes, your were betrothed at birth to th eldest son of a friend of mine. He's a very influential and powerful Lord named Koga. He's about your age, no more then 5 years older." Her father continued to stare out the window, obviuosly finding this information nothing to shocking. Kagome started to feel really lightheaded now. She realized she hadn't breathed since the word engaged had left her father's mouth, and so she took two deep gasps trying to clear her head.

" Are you really that surprised?" Her father questioned turning to stare at her.

" What do you think? It's not like people go around betrothing their children much anymore! And until yesterday I didn't know I was even a princess, let alone the Crowned Princess of an entier _nation_!" Kagome didn't know how much more she could take.

" You know, maybe we should discuse this later," her father said. Kagome just nodded her head.

Three hours later the driver announced from the front of the car that you could now see the castle out the left side of the car. Looking out her father's window, she gulped. It was _the _single biggest structure she had ever seen. It must have been 90 feet high with towering turets that extended beyond that. The walls of the castle were a gleeming white, that reflected the sun in a way that made the entire structure sparkle. Tree's of hights equal to the castle stood all around the grounds, and the royal flags of the North, South, East, and West Kingdoms stood on each of the four corners.The castle looked pretty mideval, excluding the fact that there was glass in every window and the guards were dressed in uniforms with bulletproof vests and hightech weapons.Pulling up to the gate Kagome could only gape when a man dressed in a M.I.B type outfit (the whole black theme going on) opened her car door for her. Stepping out infront of her new home Kagome was totally bewildered. She felt like a sore thumb in her hakama, when everybody else around her wore such formal cloths. Three people stood at the top of the palace stairs, a middle aged woman, a yound boy, and a young man who was quite handsome to say the least. The woman grabbed the little boys hand and rushed toward Kagome, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace. The little boy just stood in front of her, looking at her like she was a new alien species discovered on Mars.

" Kagome darling!" the woman shouted. Letting go of her the woman stepped back and eyed Kagome from top to bottom, holding her at arms length. " You are most definatly _my_ daughter," the woman said as her eyes lingered on a few of her certain asspects. Kagome blushed a wild red color and took a step back.

" Oh, I'm being so rude! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Queen Mai Higurashi… your mother." Her "mother's" eyes sparkled with delight and a smiled practically cracked her face in two. She, like Kagome's father, though middle aged was positively beautiful. She was slightly taller than Kagome with thick black hair that descended down her back. The beginings of wrinkles showed at the corners of her eyes, and her skin was a perfect ivory color.

" Oh, um, yes hello" Kagome stuttered not knowing what to say to this woman either. The little boy behind her mother just kept staring at Kagome, but when she spoke her greeting to her mother, he disolved into laughter.

" Oh Sota, don't be so rude!" her mother hollered in dissapointment. The boy stopped short ans stood up strait ina stately pose. " Yes mother, sorry."

" Now, why don't you introduce yourself to your sister Kagome?" The Queen proded. So, Kagome thought, this must be my little brother… I have a little brother!

" Hello there, I'm Sota higurashi" the boy bowed.

" Um, nice to meet you," Kagome was dumbfounded. She had a little brother! She could not believe it!

" Your kind of boring." Sota said . He gave her a quizical look and Kagome wondered if he would ever like her. Maybe he was jealous that she would rule the kingdom one day?

" Well, how would you know? You don't really know me." Kagome wasn't sure if she liked the way he looked at her and spoke to her and wondered if _she_ would ever warm up to her new family.

" Do you like videogames?" Sota asked his eyes lighting up at the prospect of another videogame fan.

" Well, yes, of course. I don't really play them that much because I had miko training most of the day, and we didn't have a t.v, but my friend Ayame had a PS2 and a Nintendo 64."

"Okay, will you play with me later?" Sota asked now jumping up and down in excitement.

" Sure, if I have time!" Maybe she would like this kid.

" My Your Majesty, your daughter is just as pretty as you are!" Kagome looked up from her little brothers face to see the young man she had seen standing with her mother walking down the steps after them. He was dressed in blue jeans and a AC/DC t-shirt. He had long raven black hair that was pulled back in a hair-tie, and stunning aqua blue eyes. He wore an arm guard surrounded by prayer beads on his hand, and he looked to be about 17.

Kagome blushed at the prospect pf being called beautiful and was highly surprised when he approached her. He took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes. " Well princess, I would ask you to bare my child, but your already engaged." Kagome stared wide eye at this mans nerve, and kicked him square in a place you should never kick a man.

" Miroku! Kagome!" Her mother scolded bending over to see if Miroku was okay. " Dear me Miroku, you should learn to controll yourself!" Kagome's mother lectured as she helped the young man to his feet. " As for you Kagome, that was very unlady like!" She smoothed her dress out and gave them both 'you better not do it again' glares.

"Sorry ma'am," Miroku said as he bowed as low as he could.

" Um, he totally deserved that!" Kagome acused pointing her finger in his direction. " What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have asked him nicely to please appologize." The Queen said sounding shocked. " My, we do have our work cut out for you dear." At that her mother grabbed Sota's hand and directed him to come with her, that it was time for his lessons.

" Sorry about that," Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand in embarassment. " You sure do kick hard though."

" Well yeah, until yesterday I didn't even know I was a princess. I always thought I would be head Miko at Keade-Sama's shrine. I bet you I could outshoot your guards there when it comes to target practice too!" Kagome stuck a pose to show that she was stronger then most people would think.

" You were raised as a priestess in training? That explains the Hakama!" He smiled and dropped his hand. "That's awsome!" He took a step closer to her and stuck his hand out in a casual way. " I'm Miroku by the way. Actually I just became a Priest"

" Well, nice to meet you Miroku," Kagome shook his hand, but gulped when another hand found it's way to her backside. Her hand found it's way to his cheek where a bruise the size of New York formed later on that day.

"Just ignore him," a murderous voice called out from behind Miroku. " I have to put up with his crap everyday! Has he asked you to bare his child yet?" Kagome looked up from Miroku's downed figure to see a tall girl with long ebony hair, and feirce facial features looking scornfully at the bruise forming on Miroku's cheek. She was tall for a girl, and looked to be about Kagome's age too.

" Um yes, that's why his balls got a good kick!" Kagome moaned in mortification.

" Then the new bruise must be from a grope," the girl guessed in an experianced way.

" Of coarse Sango dear!" Miroku said getting up. A small shriek was heard from the girl followed by anouther slap to the face for Miroku.

" I told you… everyday!" The girl turned and humfed. " I'm Sango Taijiya, Crowned Princess of the South by the way. I live here most of the time though, cause all the good stuff happens up this way." She gave a small chuckle and turned toward Kagome again. Kagome finally got a good look at what the girl was wearing, and screeched in envy.

" Oh… My… God! Is that a pure silk skirt?" Kagome loved fashion, but never really wore anything but her Hakama. Yeah, she did go to some events like after school parties. To those kinds of things Keade permitted her to wear normal clothes, but Kagome had never actually seen really silk.

" Uh yeah," Sango uttered as though this was a normal thing to wear. " I got it made specifically for me. It's one of a kind."

"You… are… so… lucky!" Kagome gaped wanting to touch it. " Can I touch it?"

" Uh, sure. If it's that important to you." Sango looked a little creeped out, but Kagome could see that behind her eyes she seeme a little amused.

"It's just… I've never seen real silk before." Kagome picked the hem of the skirt up and rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. "It's so beautiful."

"You've never seen real silk? Aren't you Princess Kagome though?" Sango questioned amazment in her voice.

" Yeah, but I was raised by a slightly poor Miko named Keade, and all I ever really wore was my Hakama. Plus, we didn't have enough money to by anything silk, so we never looked for it." Kagome dropped the skirt and realized that now that she was a Princess, she could, and would have to wear things like silk! That was a bonus at least.

" So, you were a Miko in training? Can you fight at all?" Sango's eyes lit up and showed intrest in the topic of fighting.

" Would I have been able to give him a black eye if I didn't?" Kagome motioned to the still down Miroku with a laugh.

" Maybe, he's really not as weak as he seems though. He can run for 45 minutes straight." Sango gave tsk as her head leaned slowly up into thought.

" You sound like you know this from personal experience?" Kagome questioned.

" Believe me, I do. So, you want to spar sometime?" Sango asked a smile starting to arise on her face.

" You're on!" Kagome laughed. " Do you know archery?" She asked wanting to know if she had somebody besides Kikyo to challenge.

" A little, my weapon of choice is my giant boomerange, Hirakotsu. It's been handed down through the family. My whole family line have been Demon slayers, and I'm the next Queen sooo… you get the point. Anyway, you any good at archery?"

" I'm not meaning to brag, but yeah." Kagome blushed slightly feeling a little vain. " If you're a demon slayer, does that mean you slay every demon you meet?" Kagome asked.

" No, No," Sango laughed at her stupidity. " My family only kills those that do things like destroy villages or hurt people. If I slayed every demon I met, my friend Inu-Yasha, he's the king of the North, and his bro the king of the West would be dead. See Inu-Yasha, I need to introduce you two, he's a half dem-"

" I know." Was Kagome's simple reply. She knew if she said anymore about her new best friend, she would probably break out in tears. She had only said good-bye to him 4 hours ago, and she would see him next week for help with her 'Princess Kessons'. Even if she would see him soon, she mised him dearly already.

" You do? Did your father already tell you about King's and Queen's and such?" Sango looked puzzled and started trying to figure out how Kagome would know.

" No, not yet. But, Keade-Sama who I lived with was Inu-Yasha's mother's nurse from the day she was born until the day she died. He comes to Keade's house once a year cause she was his nurse too. He's also my best friend." Kagome forced herself to smile and tried as hard as she could to keep her voice calm and steady.

" Ahh, I think he's mentioned that lady once or twice. We grew up together, Miroku, Inu-Yasha and I. We've been best friends since we were three though Inu won't admitt it." Sango smiled at the memories and Kagome felt a sharp pang of jealousy go through her. " But you say you're his new best friend? Do you know his secret then?" Sango smirked evily. Kagome eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she could be talking about his human night? But, she couldn't know that… could she?

" What are you -" Kagome started to ask but was quickly cut off.

" I didn't think so. So, then Miroku still occupies best friend status?" Sango raised an eyebrow in a questioning fashion.

" What I meant to say was, Do you mean that one night a month thing? If so yeah." Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest in a 'bet you don't know what I'm talking about' kind of way.

Sango just gapped at her before speaking again. " He seriously told you that? And you'd only talked to him for a few weeks? You must be really special to him then! Good thing to! He needs more friends then just Miroku and I, it'll be good for him."

" R-Really?" Kagome was glad Inu-Yasha trusted her, she trusted him too.

" Yeah, though he's been on a buisness trip for the past few wee- wait a minute! You liar, you didn't meet him a few weeks ago cause he's been on a buisness trip for a few weeks! How'd You find out about his secret!" Sango looked mad now and Kagome wasn't sure what to say.

" No, he's been staying at Keade-sama's house the last few weeks! Ask his bodyguard Eetien or whatever his name is!"

Sango's face didn't look angry anymore, but the emotion on it was more shock then anything else. " He was at _your_ house?"

" My what an interesting thing?" the voice of Miroku floated up at them from the ground where Kagome looked down to see him staring up Sango's skirt.

" You lecher!" Sango screamed in annoyance and pounded her foot into his face.

'This is going to be quite fun I think,' Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

6:34 p.m. Keade's House

" Kikyo dear," Keade started over dinner that night " I have some terrible news I must discuse with you. It's about the future of this residence." Kikyo set her chopsticks down lightly next to her bowl. What was Keade talking about. Was the old bat going senile?

" I would like to inform you that I am moving back in with the Taisho family next week, and am afraid I cannot take you with me." Keade placed her own chopsticks down lightly next to her plate.

" Does that mean that your kicking me out?" Kikyo spoke calmly trying to hold her immense anger in.

" I'm not kicking you out, I'm politly asking you to leave before I have to kick ye out child." Keade spoke in her calm voice to.

" But where am I to go, huh? I don't have a family anymore remember!" Kikyo lost it. She wailed out in anger slaming her hands on the table, spliting it in two and spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Well there was an ad in the newspaper today for a job as a maid in King Naraku's castle. I thought, since you were trained to clean stuff as a miko, that you could use your talents to serve the King," Keade continued gently as she picked up the dishes that were not broken and proceded into the kitchen to wash them up.

" Fine, I'll leave tonight!" Kikyo squawked as she scampered out of the dinning room like the mouse she was. She raced to her bureau and started to throw everything she owned into three suitcases that lay under her bed ready for travel at any moment. Keade used to take she and Kagome to private locations in the mountians to train, and she would miss them. But, she hated Kagome! She hated everything the girl stood for. When they were little Kagome and she had been the best of friends who would braid eachother's hair each morning, and cook dinner togather at night. But, as they began to grow up they started looking more and more alike, causing an ongoing conflict to be the best between them. No matter how hard she tried to be nice everybody seemed to like Kagome more because she was so nice, even if everybody thought she was the most beautiful. Between local children, Kikyo was sometimes refered to as the 'Ice Queen' whereas Kagome was the ' Pretty Miko'. Now, Kagome had the money, the cloths, and the name while Kikyo had to work as a maid to get inside a castle! It was totally and completely unfair!

Kikyo could sence Keade's presence waddling down the hall, and quickly threw her bow and arows ontop of her first suitcase.

" Would you like some help packing that dear?" Keade questioned.

"No, I don't need your help anymore!" Kikyo shouted her tone full of the wrath she felt toward her 'mother' now. Kikyo's story was the basic tragic one that all stories have to have you see. When her father found out her mother was pregnant he took off leaving her mother to care for herslef. At her birth, her mother died due to comlications, so Kikyo was given to the village Preistess to raise. Keade was a mother to her in her eyes, but ever since she was about five her relationship with the miko had started to go downhill. When she was five Inu-Yasha started coming once a year, and even at such a young age, Kikyo's heart had been captured by the beutifu hanyou. When Keade told her she could not have him because of social status, Kikyo had gotten so angry, her whole personality changed entirely. Inu-Yasha was the soul reson for the bitterness she showed people everyday. Even if it was modern times, the royal families still shuned non-royal marriges.

She didn't care though, infact she couldn't have cared less. Ever year when Inu-Yasha arrived and Kagome went running off to her 'place', Kikyo would flirt with Inu-Yasha and try to win his heart. But, after thirteen years of trying and failing, Kagome sweeps in out of the blue and stole her dream from right under her nose. How could she try for thirteen years and not win his heart, but a girl who simply ignored him for just as long steal it in a few simple minutes? It just wasn't fair! From the minute their eyes met that day just weeks before, Kikyo could tell Inu-Yasha's heart and soul belonged to that wretched bitch. Kikyo swore her revenge on Kagome the day she left, and going to work as a maid at King Naraku's castle was the first step in a plan that could turn out very well. If she could somehow get this King to listen to her woes and help her plot the perfect scheem to deliver the Taisho brother's downfall, she would have Inu-Yasha and his love in the palm of her hand.

'Perfect!' was the only thought that resounded through her head as she threw her bags into the back of her car and sped off toward the horizon in the East. Tomorrow, she would have a job as the king's maid!

A/N Bara: Well that chapter turned out longer then originally expected, so I guess we'll have to put the next two sceens in the next chapter! Anyway we don't know quite hown long this chapter will be, but we're quesing 20-50 chapters. Probably around the 25-35 range but we may add new plot twists and such. Anyway We really hope you liked this chapter and hope you keep coming back for more! See you next time!

A/N Umi:

Bara: So what will our ranting and raving be about this time Umi?

Umi: Well Pinky why don't we do what we do every night?

Bara: What is that Brain?

Umi: Take over the world!

Bara/Umi: Mwahahahaha

Bara: Well, anyway…

Umi: yea…?

Bara: I think I'm done talking for now

Umi: Okay

Bara/Umi : Baii Baii

Chapter Three Coming Soon…

Rule 3: Fashion Shows Status… A New Way to Dress


	3. Fashion Shows Status… A New Way to Dress

Disclaimer: Wow people, need I remind you AGAIN that I do not own Inu-Yasha? ****

Royally Screwed

Rule 3: Fashion Shows Status… A New Way to Dress

By: Endowment Maidens

Rule 3: Fashion Shows Status… A New Way to Dress

A buzzer rang loud throughout the kitchen announcing that King Naraku was ready for dinner in his chamber. Kikyo had now been working for the King of the East for three days, and she had already been premoted froma simple cleaning maid, to the personal server of the King himself. A very large sequence of events brough this rapid chance about, but the most deciding fact was her new found 'friendship' with Naraku.

It all started three days previous when Kikyo had been kicked out of the old hags house and forced to take up residence in the Castle belonging to the King of the East, Naraku. She had applied for a job as a simple kitchen cleaner, and gotten it without much hassle. For the most part of the first morning she did basic chores like scrubbing the dishes and peeling potatoes. Around lunchtime though, she was assigned the job of cleaning the floors and scrubbing the sinks after all the lunch had been prepaired. By mid afternoon her fingers were worn raw, and she smelled like a pig in the mud. Yeah she had done a ton of cleaning around Keade's Shrine, but nothing prepared her for the brutal and laborious work she was being put through here! At around five o'clock though, in the middle of dinner preperation, the head maid whom was very and most certianly pregnant, went into labor. Since she could not drive herself to the hospital, three other maids left to help escourt her leaving Kikyo and six other scullery maids to finish fixing the King's dinner. Since the other women were old and tiered after fixing the meal, they all voted Kikyo to be the one to deliever the King his meal. Kikyo then realized that her plan was falling perfectly into place, even better then she had ever dared to hope. If she could somehow bring up the topic of Inu-Yasha and Kagome while she was up there, maybe, just maybe he would help her in her quest to ruin Kagome Higurashi! 

Arriving outside the door of the King's office at 6:00 sharp, Kikyo heard not one, but two voices drift out of the cracked door. So, the King had a guest? Maybe her plan wouldn't work out as planned. A frown creased her forehead but dissapeared suddenly as she heard a small snippet of the conversation.

" No you fool! Inu-Yasha would never fall for that!" the roaring voice of Naraku demanded.

" But sire, how else are we supp-" the second mans voice was cut short.

" Shut up you fool someone's outside the door. Come in please." Naraku's voice demanded cooly.

Kikyo pushed open the door and slipped inside the room. Standing on one side of Naraku's desk was a very short man whom Kikyo guessed was Naraku's adviser. Seated at the desk itself was a very exquisite looking man. He seemed pretty tall, though she couldn't really tell for he was seated, and he was dressed in a full out buisness suit in a royal shade of blue. His hair was almost as long as her own, and a midnight black. His cherrywood brown eyes held a hidden passion, and a semi-permanent frown occupied his lips.

"Have you brought me my evening meal?" Naraku asked in a cool collected tone when she came and stood before him.. He swing his leg down off his desk top where it had been, and stood up to approach her.

"Yes your highness," She bowed placing his tray upon the table top. She straightend her figure juting her right hip out in a slightly seductive way. His eyes travled up and down her body, stopping here and there and Kikyo just prayed she turned him on. Maybe that way he would ask for her again. If he did, hopefully next time he would be alone.

"What's your name girl?" He asked walking in slow circle around her taking in everything about her.

"Kikyo sire," she replied in a desirable fashion. She pouted her lips out slightly and narrowed her eyes. She then tilted her head downward letting her hair fall in her eyes.

"Did you happen to here any of the conversation I was just having with my advisor?" He suddenly barked out breaking the romantic spell she had placed over him.

"Y-yes sire." She replied timidly afraid that he was going to hurt her now.

"What all did you hear?" He barked again. What was this, a prison interrogation?

"Well sire, I heard something about you ploting the downfall of the King of the North." Kikyo replied cooly, deciding she wouldtake her chance. " and, I think I may be able to help."

" What do you mean by that?" Naraku asked his eyebrow raised in intiguing.

"I have my own personal reasons to take revenge on the King of the North, and I think I can help. Just recently, I discovered his weakness…"

Higurashi Castle 12:14 p.m.

"Kagome, I want you to meet my older brother Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha said as he stepped aside to reveal a very handsome young man. In all actuality Sesshoumaru wasn't young at all, he was over four-hundred years old, and he wasn't a man either. He was unusually tall for his human form, though, standing at at least 6' 9". He had the same long gorgeous silver hair that sat atop Inu's head, except for the fact that his was much longer and shinnier. He sported dark purple strips along his cheeks, and claws protruded from his finger tips. Unlike Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru had human ears, and he seemed much more shy. In all truth, he just didn't feel he had much to say to lousy short lived humans. They had almost nothing in common but the existance on this earth in his opinion, at which the demons could outdo the humans by five-thousand years at least. Unless you were a half demon like his brother of course who could outdo them by one-thousand at most.

" Nice to meet you your eminence," Kagome spoke softly as she had been instructed by her mother. Bowing deep and long Kagome stood up as gracfully as she could, which to say the least best was good. This time though, she managed not to trip and stumble, she was getting better! What was Inu-Yasha's brother doing there, you may ask. The answer was simple. Her father had asked her friends to turn her into "e; A beautiful lady "e.; Since Sango was lazy, Miroku was a perv, and Inu just didn't plain have any fashion sence of his own, he asked his brother to come help. His brother was supposedly _the_ man to ask when it came to fashion questions these days.

" Ah," He winced at her poor figure, " we do have our work cut out for us." He brushed past them into the castle and dropped his coat into the arms of an anxious servent boy who quickly rushed off to hang it up.

" So, where's you closet?" were the only words he spoke to her turning around impatiently. Kagome just stared at him dumbly trying to comprehend what he had just said, before Inu-Yasha pinched her back and whispered into her ear.

" He's here to teach you how to dress _princess,_ so get your lazy ass a movin' sista" His voice hid a tint of something she couldn't place, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. It almost sounded sensual, and that sent a chill up her spin.

"Um, right this way sir," Kagome pronounced softly. She jumped slightly as she felt an object on her backside, and spund around elbowing the dodging figure of Miroku in the stomach. " You lecherous dirty man! Everyday, why can't you learn self control! Maybe if you did, a girl could actually find a chance to like you!" Kagome practically criend in humiliation.

" Hey Bastard, next time you touch her, I'll pound your fuckin' head into the floor ten times over," Inu-Yasha growled in a very sinister way.

Miroku's gulp could practically be heard all the way at the other end of the hall where Sango had shown Sesshoumaru into her dressing corridor. When she had first arrived, she couldn't even fathom that she had an entire _hallway_ devoted to her clothing and accessories. Two rooms at the opposite end served as dressing rooms, and another served for all her hair and makeup requirements.

" This is a most excellent selection of clothing," Sesshoumaru exclaimed in joy, the first emotion he had shown since he got there. " Whomever picked these out is very smart indeed!" He started ruffling through her Paris originals, and then moved onto her American section. Stoping mid-way through the American section, Sesshoumaru pulled down a cute pair of blue jeans, and a very pretty button-up shirt in a forest green color. Throwing them into her arms, he procedeed on down the hall to her shoe section. He pulled out a dazzling pair of flats that had cost her $324.56 at some store in London three days before. They had a slight heel and had a floral type patern in all dark greens. It had really crystal beads sewn into parts of the shoe, and the soles were maid with real leather.

" Now this Princess, is the type of outfit you would wear to hang out when you are outside your corridors." Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into a dressing room. Shoving her into it an then thrusting her clothes in after, Sesshoumaru made it very clear that he wanted her to change. Kagome put the outfit on as fast as she possibly could, and realized that the outfit made her look _good_! But, she was to self conscious to show people her figure… especially Inu-Yasha. Wait, why Inu-Yasha and not Miroku, what wrong with her!

"Sir, is there a reason you are making me try these on instead of just telling me I should wear these?" Kagome asked a little tentatively.

" Let me see you, that's why." That's all Kagome needed to hear to persuade her to come out of the dressing room. He sounded scary when he talked, almost like he was about ready to bit your head off!

The minute Kagome waltzed out of the dressing room, all the talking stoped and Sango clapped her hands in applause. " Beautiful Kagome, now your starting to look like a real Princess! Keep up the good work Sesshoumaru!" Miroku's eyes lingered on her slim legs, her hips, and other girlish areas resulting in a slap to the face by both she and Sango. All Inu-Yasha did was nod in approval and give a hostile humf. What was his problem? 

"Kagome, why don't you try this on for us?" Miroku's voice broke her thought. She turned to see Miroku holding up a sheer dress that anybody _without_ x-ray vishion could see through. He had a kinky smirk on his face and Kagome felt like she was going to hurl.

" Um Miroku, you do realize anyone could see through that, right?" Kagome asked not sure if she wanted to hear his reply.

"Yes Kagome, that's precisely my poin-" was all Miroku got out before Sango had snatched the dress from his hands and tried to srangle him with it.

Kagome just ignored them, and turned to find Sesshoumaru approaching her. " Okay, now try this on!" Sesshoumaru said happily. Seriously, this guy had mood swings that were just plain weird. He handed her a delicate dress of a midnight blue. It was pretty low cut compared to anything Kagome had ever worn, and the chest area was wrinkles to look slightly like seashells. Under the bustline, the fabric spread out and fell down on folds around the waist, and the back was practically non-existing. Since there was almost no back until just above her butt, the whole dress was held up by two huge ribbon planted on each shoulder that she tied around the neck. After being tied, the ribbon then fell down her back to give her at least a little coverage. It reminded her of something Mrilyn Monroe would wear.

"Um… I don't feel comfortable trying that on," Kagome blushed wanting to cover her body with her hands, even though she was dressed.

" You can, AND YOU WILL!" Sesshoumaru fumed. His eyes held a very murderous look, so Kagome grabbed the dress and fled to take cover in the dressing room. Man, he was a really scary guy! She slowly pulled the dress on, to find it was a _perfect_ fit.

" Are you done in there yet, it's been ten minutes since you went in and I'm getting impatinit? We don't have all day you know!" Sesshoumaru's voice floated through the door.

" Um,-" Kagome started not wanting to leaver the safe sanctuary of a dressing room.

" What does it not fit? Are you to fat?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked impatiantly.

" No, I'm all done!" She said nervously opening up the dressing room door. This time when she stepped out, the entire room fell silent. She stared at everybody, but nobody stared back. They were all to busy looking her up and down with weird facial movements.

"You look… great," were the only words heard throught the entire hall when Sango spoke. Miroku eyed her hungrely, and Sesshoumaru's eyes held a very pleased look. He gave his nod of approval, but Kagome missed it. She was looking at Inu-Yasha, who in turn was looking at her. His eyes were more beautiful then she remembered, and her heart sped up. For some reason, his opinion ment more to her then the opinions of all the others.

" How do I look?" She asked happily as she spun in a circle like a little girl. She made a full turn and stoped short throwing her hands in the air on a 'look at me pose. And, that's exactly what everybody did. Inu-Yasha's eyes seemed to go blank as he continued to stare at her, and Kagome heated up in an angry embarassment. Did he think she looked bad? If not, why didn't he say anything.

A throat cleared behind her, and she turned to see her friends and Sesshoumaru staring at her oddly. " Now, keep that dress on and we'll proceed on to teaching you how to dance." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

'Wow,' Kagome thought, 'another emotion?' She sweatdroped and tilted her head. " You really think you can teach me to dance in one day?"

" No, but we need to get started somewhere don't we?" Inu-Yasha's voice split the air with a fiercnes to it that made everybody else stand up quickly as a chill ran up their spines.

" Y-Ya, Inu's right!" Sango said trying to sound cheery but failing misserably. Was Inu-Yasha's whole family a line of mood swinging weird men?

" What dance should we teach her first?" Miroku questioned sounding very happy to volunteer. 

"_I_," Sango said in a venomous way, " Will start by teaching her how to hold a person properly, and then will move on to the steps." She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her down the hall to the studio her mother practiced ballet in.

"Okay," Sango started her lecture, "First you put you hand here." at which she placed Kagome's hand on her shoulder. "Your other hand goes right here," she said next placing Kagome's other hand in her's. " Lastly, my other hand will go here," she finished putting her leftover hand on Kagome's waist slightly above her hip. Kagome took this all in remembering that she had learned the exact same form from Ayame years before when they had been watching Dirty Dancing. That was during Ayame's dance faze which passed in just a weeks time due to the fact that she has slipped one day and twisted her ankle.

"Now, just follow my lead and try not to step on my foot," Sango laughed as she proceeded to move in the 'box' pattern. But, two steps in, she tripped over Sango's foot and fell flat on her face. She could here chuckles from Sango and Miroku and wanted to stay on the floor invisible forever. Humiliated beyond words she sat there for a few moments before the laughing stopped suddenly and a hand rested itself lightly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing when I was learning," the calm sweet voice of Inu-Yasha reached her ears. " Let me help you." His large clawed hand, though menising in looks, was so gentle when he touched her. He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her up into a seated pose. Kneeling down next to her and brushing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, he placed it gently behind her ear. " Just follow my lead," Inu-Yasha said as he pulled Kagome off the floor, making no mention to her beet red face. He took her hand and placed it gingerly on his shoulder, and then continued by placed his own firmly on her waist in the proper place. Taking her work worn hand in his own large and smooth one, he pulled her small figure up against his chest, and took the first few steps of the dance. As they danced Inu-Yasha continued to get faster and more complicated in his movements, and Kagome kept up just fine. In reality she didn't even realize she was moving as they twirled round and round her eyes never leaving his face. He was so enchanting, more then she had ever believed. His eyes captured her own, and lured her in like a fisherman who had caught a poor helpless fish.

Inu-Yasha spun Kagome round and round, trapped by everything she characterized. The radiant sparkle in her eyes had vanished and been replaced by an almost blank stare. Her small, perfect figure pressed tightly against him, allowing every curve of her body to melt into his. But, the most enthralling thing about her was the way she smelled. Her scent was a mix between roses and jasmine, and it captivated him to no end. It had been the first thing about her that he had noticed, and the last thing he would remember.

Inu-Yasha twirled her out, and dipped her down as low as he could. Pulling her up and back to him, her face was but an inch away from his, and she gaped in shock. Breaking the spell that they had wound around each other, Kagome tripped as Inu-Yasha spun her out again. Landing on her butt, she sat stunned for a few seconds. What had just happened back there? It was almost as if… no! Most definatly not, she was not falling in love with Inu-Yasha. He was simply her best friend, and nothing more! Yeah, _that was it_, he was her best friend.

"Wow…" Miroku murmured in shock. Kagome turned to stare at him, still in partial thought. He stood staring at her, his eyes wide in shock, and when she turned to Sango, she wore a very similar expresion to the one on Miroku's face. Kagome was slightly confused now, and when she looked behind her to where Sesshoumaru was standing, his face was as poker faced as you could get. For a breif second she thought she saw shock on his face, but as soon as she saw it it was gone and she wondered if she had imagined it.

"Very good," Was all he said. Inu-Yasha's hand grasped her upper arm firmly and he pulled her to her feet.

" Well, now that that's over with, should Miroku do his duty now?" the suddenly gruff voice of Inu-Yasha asked.

" Okay!" Miroku perked up suddenly and Kagome just had to stare at him in shock. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, and her mind was all foggy. She shook her head to snap herself out of it, and realized that they had just said Miroku was going to be doing something with her now.

'Oh… God," were the only thoughts that could make there way through her mind as the rest of her thoughts screamed at the possible idea of what _Miroku_ could be teaching her. She just prayed it wasn't how to fend off sexual advances!

"Wipe that look of horror off your face Kag," Sango's cheery voice said. "He's just going to teach you how to eat properly. That's the only other thing he's good at besides being a totally pervert!" Sango smacked the back of Miroku's head in a friendly way and Miroku gave a loud cry of protest. Kagome couldn't help herself and disolved into peels of laughter.

"His favorite way to consume his food is the 'Pig-Out-Of-Trouf' manner" Sango joked.

"Now Sango dear, you know perfectly well that my favorite way to consume anything is through a body shot!" Miroku soon found his head through the wall.

Dinning Hall 4:30 p.m.

"Okay, if there's more then one fork Kag, you use the one closest to the outside first. Then, as each course comes you keep moving in toward the plate. That's the simplest thing to do if you forget what all the forks are for." Miroku picked up the outermost fork that lay next to his plate, and started examening it. " The first fork I'll show you is the salad fork," he motioned to the fork in his hand. "But, I don't really feel like teaching you about forks much. As Sango said, I like to eat o-natural, as in with my hands." Miroku slaped his knee as he laughed at his lame joke. Kagome just rolled her eyes and thanked God that she wouldn't have to learn what all nine forks next to her plate were for.

"Anyway, sit straight and don't lean into your plate is basically all you really need to know," Miroku finished his short lived lecture. He then picked up a random fork and dug into his plate of hot duck. "Ahh, always hits the spot!" he sighed.

6:00 pm Naraku's office

"Dinner's served, Naraku dear," Kikyo murmered in the King's ear seductively. She placed a plate of salmon sushi in front of the king, and began to pick up the delicacy in her fingers. The King opened his mouth like a little kid, but still managed to look suave and sexy doing it. Kikyo leaned over the back of his chair and placed the first paice of the fish into his mouth, and continued until every last piece of his evening meal was gone. Every night now Naraku expected her to hand feed him, wether his dinner be pasta or pizza. Since Kikyo didn't want to dirty her hands to much, she begged the Kitchen ladies to make something slightly in finger food form… such as sushi. She was a little creeped out by the whole 'feed the king by hand' thing, but she wanted him on her side… didn't she?

"Kikyo?" the King questioned. He turned his seat around to face her, his eyes holding a bewitching tint. " I'll see you tomorrow night, won't I?"

"Yes, Naraku dear," she said stroking his face lightly with her nails. She walked back around his desk, trying to give him the message that she needed to leave.

" Good," came his now highly arousing voice. His chair stayed turned toward the window behind his desk, so Kikyo opened his tall mahogany doors and rushed down the corridor tho her bedroom. She was somewhat afraid of Naraku now that she knew him. She was afraid that any minute he would jump her, and even though she played along with his sensual act, she would never have sex with the man… would she? Was she that desperate to get her revenge on Inu-Yasha and Kagome? The answer came right to her… YES.

Meanwhile back in his study Naraku sat thinking to himself. He couldn't get that Kikyo girl out of his head. The way she talked, the way she moved, the way she wanted revenge as much as he. Everything he ever wanted in a girl was practically bursting from her. She had the body of a goddess, and the voice of a siren, but the best part of it all was that she too had a strong motive for revenge on the King of the North. Together they would crush his puny title, ruin his life, and conquer his land! He could just taste it, and knew that this was going to be fun. But, even the plot of Inu-Yasha's downfall hadn't taken his mind of Kikyo. He knew his greatest fears had come true in this girl too… he'd fallen head over heels in love.

Kagome's bedroom 8:35 p.m

"Now Kagome," Sango said spliting Kagome's hair into three even sections, "your father said the most important thing we had to teach you today was how to turn down courtiers nicely. What he really means is don't toy with their hearts. If one asks for your hand in marriage, he'll have to ask you father first so there will be no 'turn downs'." Sango shifted slightly on the bed behind her. " Don't dance with a man to much, or seem to favor him to much, you don't want him to believe you like him more than the others. And, if you do favor him over the others, you still have to treat him equally 'cause your already engaged. Since you are already engaged, you will be expected to give most of your dances to Koga when he's attending the event, and you have to make it perfectly clear that your already taken." Sango finished braiding Kagome's hair and asked politely for the hair tie.

"Okay, got it. Don't touch anyone but this creep dude I don't even know." Kagome shuddered at the prospect of having to share her bed with another man, and couldn't even begin to conceive the idea of sex with him!

"Oh, Kagome," Sango sighed dropping her newly done hair. " I know it will be hard girl, but just stick to it. That is unless you don't want to?" Her voice questioned in a ready to gossip way. " Have you ever been, or are you in love?" Sango questioned jumping on the bed and falling onto her back.

" I… I don't know," Kagome gave a harsh sigh. " I think I may be." She closed her eyes and pictured Inu-Yasha's face. Was she in love with him? She had only met him a few weeks ago. Her thoughts were cut short when the voices of Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and and unidentified man came rushing down the hall towards them. Inu-Yasha's voice was raised far beyond the others and she could here him shouting something about 'Watch out Kag'. Seconds later her door was thrown open and standing in front of it were the owners of the three voices. One belonged to a horror stricken faced Inu-Yasha, One belonged to a panting Miroku, and the third a handsom man she did not know. He was of medium high, slightly shorter then Inu-Yasha, an he had shoulder length black hair that was tied back. His deep green eyes held a fiercness to them that Kagome had only seen once in Kikyo, and his khaki buisness suit was all messed up.

" Hello Kagome dear, It's so good to finally meet you!" the man said. He started his way into the room, but was held back when Inu-Yasha grabbed him by the back of the neck.

" You lay one goddamn finger on her bastard, and I'll pound your fuckin' face into the floor." Inu-Yasha demanded.

"You have no controll over what I can and cannot do to my f-" the man started. He never got to finish though because Inu-Yasha's fist made contact with his nose.

" Oh! Inu-Yasha don't," Sango shrieked as she jumped off the bed to help the man. " He's right Inu, He's Kagome's fiance… you have no control over his actions!"

So, that was who the man was… Her fiance Koga.

A/N in two days we completed three chapters! Seriously we are on a roll! As usual we hope you liked this chapter and really want you guys to come back for the next chapter! Also, for those Sesshoumaru fans out there please do not flame us for making Sesshounaru look gay. In this story he is totally straight, he's just looking for something to do for the 5000 years he'll be alive and no matter what era cloths will always be worn… even cave men wore clothing. So, he has something he can be good at for all those long boring years. Also, we will indeed be making Sesshoumaru a MAJOR part of this story within the next few chapters. Infact Sesshoumaru's life will be some of the major ploting in this story and he will even have chapters devoted to just him! Hope that makes you happy!

Bara: Wow… I really like where this story is going

Umi: Yes… is it going good?

Bara: Well we won't know unless we get reviews

Umi: stares at readers evily Please review 

Bara: I don't think that's the way to get them to respond

Umi: ok… puppy dog pouts at readers Pweasy wiwl you weview?

Bara: Maybe that was over the top

Umi: Dammit Bara make up you mind! Why don't you tell them to review then?

Bara: Ok… Please will you review for this story we'd love to hear your comments just not over the top flames!

Umi: stares in aww Your So Good! WAH! J/k

Chapter 4 Coming Soon…

Rule 4: Don't Toy With Men's Hearts… Could I Be In Love?


End file.
